A variety of residential and commercial buildings have HVAC equipment that may, for example, provide conditioning such as heating, cooling, ventilation, filtration, humidification, and/or dehumidification to improve the environment within the residential and/or commercial building.
In some instances, a building may be divided into two or more zones that may be relatively independently conditioned in order to provide more precise control of the environment throughout the building. A thermostat or other controller may be located within each zone, and each thermostat or other controller may be electrically connected to a zone control panel that is configured to receive signals (e.g. requests) from the thermostats and provide appropriate commands to HVAC equipment in response to the requests.
In some cases, a zone control panel may be programmed or customized for a particular application. A need remains for zone control panels that are easy and intuitive to use.